Sentimentos perdidos ou achados
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [Completa][song story] [3ºON][Camus e Milo] Esta fic passasse na saga de Hades antes do inicio da guerra como duas pessoas que nao sabem k se amam se voltam a ver, com sentimentos guardados, coisas qua nao foram reveldos nem gestos sentido...
1. Bem longe, num sonho meu!

**Nome: **Sentimentos Perdidos…achados

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Tipo: **Yaoi, Song Fic, Drama… neste 1º capítulo terão um POV de Camus

**Autor:** Yuki Saiko (Loveless Angel)

---OoO---

**Bem longe num sonho meu… **

**_"Estou eu aqui novamente acordando mais uma vez, para um novo dia desta penumbra de vida…vida se isto se chama vida, eu quero a morte que eu tinha antes. Neste reino de corpos moribundos e em fase de degradação, se é que já não estão, é um vazio enorme. Pensei que nunca me sentiria assim, pois sempre fui uma pessoa que nunca ligue a emoções, mas aqui eu vi que sim eu as tinha, vi nos olhos dos mortos que eu tive de maltratar, pessoas inocentes que tive nas mãos e lhes proporcionei torturas enormes. E foi nos olhos deles que eu vi que eles estavam ali por terem feito loucuras por amor…" _**

- Eu quero fugir para longe daqui sentir o que nunca senti.

**_"… Amor, queria-me deixar desse pensamento, eu sonhei com esse momento mas nunca te quis abrir essa porta… minha cabeça não deixou…" _**

- Como hei-de eu sair se eu nunca entrei, um sonho que eu nunca sonhei

**_"… Eu sempre me guiei por ela, não dando valor a meu coração e muito menos à pessoa que eu sempre amei e nunca lhe disse…" _**

- Será que um dia eu vou poder-te abraçar?

**_"… Mas mesmo que eu neste momento quisesses, nossos mundo são diferentes, você pensa que eu trai, sua amizade e sua dedicação, mesmo tento minha vida de antes, de volta você nunca seria de novo o meu pequeno Milo…" _**

- Agora que tudo mudou eu vivo sem ter razão tu és uma ilusão.

**_" …Hades nos mandou chamar novamente, a mim e aos outros cavaleiros juntamente com os espectros para a nova batalha, soube que vou-te ver cara a cara mais uma vez, como vai ser doloroso, sei que não vou sentir o calor dos teus braços fortes e morenos em volta do meu tronco carinhosamente, como eu gostava da tua possessividade, mas sei que agora todas as mudanças estarão compreendidas entre o ódio e a raiva, como eu gostava de voltar atrás…" _**

- Por onde eu vou tu não estás, sentir-te sem te poder tocar… bem longe num sonho meu, eu vou-te encontrar.

**_"… Coloco novamente os meus pés, o meu espírito num lugar que fui tão feliz, é mesmo não querendo admitir eu era feliz, porque o tinha a ele e a mais umas pessoas que eu podia chamar de amigos. Mas agora sou um traidor deles, eles pelo menos assim o crêem mas tinha de ser assim, eu só pedia a qualquer Deus que me matasse novamente…" _**

- Eu sigo o vazio que há dentro de mim

**_"… Sim, um vazio avassalador que me corroía o coração como de um ácido sulfúrico se tratasse, porem nem tudo estava tão mal com o que acontecer em seguida… eu fiz uma opção…eu matei aquele que se encontra mais perto dos Deus…Shaka…uma pessoa que não só Milo…o meu bebé…o meu Milo…amava como seu melhor amigo, como eu…mas era necessário era uma obrigação…" _**

- Traçando caminhos sem fim

**_" E foi nesse momento que te vi novamente, num dos teus costumeiros actos de loucura, falta de pensamento…sempre foste impulsivo, sabias que nós éramos fortes, mas eu sei que o que mais te revoltou não foi a morte do Shaka e sim como eu estava, do lado que você pensava que eu estava…e foi nesse momento que me odiei, me odeie mais que qualquer ser na face desta terra…te fiz chorar…a ti…que sempre me consolaste apenas com o teu sorriso…" _**

- Mas quando te vi o mundo parou, só o teu sorriso ficou…

**_" Vi nos teus olhos a dor, a decepção e os teus ataques mais fortes no meu corpo, eu não podia mais lhe dizer por minha boca o que, realmente ia na minha mente, no meu coração, as suas lágrimas de dor, mas eu não acreditei naquilo que eu vi, no que eu reconheci, aquilo que só eu tenho do direito de ter de você…" _**

- Será que um dia eu vou poder te abraçar, agora que tudo mudou, eu vivo sem ter razão, tu és uma ilusão…

**_"… Não isto não é uma ilusão, eu consigo ver, será que é o que eu quero ver? Já não vejo com os olhos, mas sim com aquilo que sempre me disseram para eu nunca acreditar…coração…" _**

- Por onde eu vou tu não estás, sentir-te sem te poder tocar… bem longe num sonho meu, eu vou-te encontrar.

**_"…o meu corpo levanta-se o que, sinto o teu calor em volta do meu pescoço, sinto o meu sonho a se realizar, morrer para sempre, mas e a Deusa? Ele chora…porque meu Milo, sinto minha face ser queimada por minhas lágrimas também…e eu ouvi, que o senti a cair nos seus joelhos agarrado a mim, eu ainda não acredito no que está a acontecer…ele me disse que…ele disse…não aguentei, o meu corpo não cedeu, a minha voz queria britar, foi ai que finalmente minha alma clamou ao Universo…" _**

- Milo… mesmo quando o fogo arde no mar, nada me vai fazer parar de te amar.

**_"…sinto-o a olhar para mim, indignado e ingénuo como sempre, é tão difícil acreditar que eu te possa amar? Ou é tão difícil acreditar que eu também sinto?..." _**

- Bem longe num sonho meu, eu vou-te encontrar

**_"…me sinto envolvido por algo quente, maravilhoso, tímido, inigualável…o seu beijo, veio levemente e surpreendido não lhe correspondo, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu apenas queria sentir mais, mais dele…agarrei-o quando senti ele recuar…" _**

- Por onde eu vou tu não estás, sentir-te sem te poder tocar… bem longe num sonho meu, eu vou-te encontrar.

**_" …o puxo para mim, o abraço sinto o seu corpo sobre o meu, o calor que eu nunca tive e sempre quis, me sinto calmo, como uma criança protegida, afinal eu sempre fui um animal assustado, assustado devido ao medo se ser recusado, de perder tua amizade…" _**

- Meu Milo… passei por tanto e tu não estás, sentir-te sem te poder tocar…mas num sonho meu…num sonho…

**_" O sinto quieto, sabemos que nos vamos separar eu não vou continuar vivendo por muito tempo, sabemos disso, choro de novo tentando o teu consolo num beijo ardente, desejo, desesperado, sinto o teu corpo a tremer da mesma mistura de emoções que o meu…Milo…coloco todas as minhas emoções mais puras que nem eu sonhava possuir em nosso abraça, em nossos beijos, nas nossa carícias…mas eu não o que queria deixar assim, não ele…nunca ele…" _**

- Eu vou mas só para te encontrar, então eu vou poder te abraçar, eu quero acordar de um sonho meu, e ficar contigo…mon ange… mesmo sabendo que é impossível, mas eu amo-te!

_CONTINUA… _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**N/A: **oiiiii Minás .\o/

Nhaii sim isto é uma song fic, mas não é como normalmente, e sim é a personagem que canta a música ao desenrolar da fic, a música se chama **bem longe num sonho meu – Anjos** é uma música de Portugal que eu achei que era perfeita, nesta situação …o que vocês acham?

Por favor me deixem reviews, é que é a minha primeira song fic e eu não sei como está --'' péssima com confiança nas fic's

Bem se divirtam pelo menos o/

Já né!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo, CDZ também não me pertence se não o Seiya não existia ou morria muitas vezes durante a série, a Saori ia lavar o banheiro e só existiria Yaoi de Camus e Milo Q e dos outros casais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Memories

**Nome: **Sentimentos Perdidos…achados

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Tipo: **Yaoi, Song Fic, Drama… neste 2º capítulo terão um POV de Milo

**Autor:** Yuki Saiko (Loveless Angel)

---oOo---

**Memories…**

" _**Hoje acordei e vi de novo o meu destino, mais uma luta, mais recordações da última grande batalha que aconteceu aqui, lembro-me de ti Camus…"**_

- Neste mundo você tentou

" …_**lembro-me de ter deixado o teu carrasco passar e o libertar da morta, mas tu como sempre tinhas de proteger o teu amado pupilo… sei que tínhamos conversado sobre isso na noite anterior onde tu dizes-te que estaríamos sempre juntos… assim como nossas constelações, que eu sempre fui o único que vi o verdadeiro Camus de Aquário…"**_

- Não me deixar para trás só

" …**_Estou a entrar no templo de Aquário, revejo-me ajoelhado aos pés dos Deuses para te deixarem comigo, eu cuidaria de ti…eu te amava… eu ainda te amo…"_**

- Não há outra maneira. Eu rezei aos Deus para te deixarem ficar.

"…**_me perco a rever o teu símbolo e os recantos que nos divertíamos quando éramos pequenos, a dor é como mil agulhas apontadas, será que meu ataque se direccionou contra mim? O sangue por ventura derramado pela ferida que arde como o mais poderoso fogo em meu coração… ai eu olho para tua face calma e de semblante risonha… pois como tu dizias só eu conseguia essa proeza…"_**

- As lembranças aliviam a dor interna, agora eu sei porque.

**_" …estou a sair do teu templo meu amor para ir proteger a nossa Deusa como um respeitoso cavaleiro de Atena, me volto para a tua sepultura… eu… ainda te consigo ver, sentir bem próximo de mim"_**

- Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo. Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui.

**_"… Chego ao templo de Atena e me deparo com um traidor, sempre o mesmo traidor Kanon, ele me lembra todas as injustiças que sofremos nesta vida...nestas batalhas infindáveis onde tu cais-te como um iceberg num dia de calor infindável. O traidor pede perdão pelos seus pecados, como o posso perdoar se as consequências dos seus actos foi a tua queda… a queda de um anjo nos subúrbio da ambição Humana. Não consigo me controlar, como sempre me disseste eu sou um animal de instintos e o meu instinto neste momento é matar o homem que nos traio, não só a mim, como a todos os seres neste e em outro mundo. Ele se ajoelha e pede para eu o atacar de uma maneira tão livre…solta… entregue… o vejo chorar... romper aquela mascara de falsidade… nisso vocês eram parecidos…as lágrimas dele me fazem lembrar as tuas que julgavas que não era vistas contudo era tão sofridas como tu as sofrias…"_**

- Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo. Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas.

**_"…ele não pede clemência, ele pede no silêncio da guerra um perdão, mas quem sou eu para perdoar, se não a mim mesmo me perdoei por tua morte? Me lembro que a última coisa que me disseste, no teu pranto de lamentações, foi para eu continuar a ser o que era e sempre fui…nunca lágrimas me arderam como um incêndio incontrolável a queimar o meu rosto. Nesse momento pálido pelo intuito da tua perda…aí tu…"_**

- Me fizeste prometer que eu tentaria encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.

**_"… Sinto o teu cosmo dos traidores perto, eles chegaram aqui, uma nova guerra, novas mortes e para quê? Estranha sensação que conheço os cosmos dos invasores, estão destorcidos com uma aura maléfica em seu torno… e tu Camus o que te terá acontecido?..."_**

- Eu espero encontrar um modo para me dar um sinal que você está bem.

**_"… Dou a salvação a Kanon e o classifico em nome de todos os cavaleiros que protegem a Deusa como cavaleiro de ouro da terceira casa zodiacal, lhe dando o papel de a proteger pessoalmente aqui, no templo de Atena a nossa estimada Deusa... olha para dentro do meu coração e penso que eu não deveria estar aqui, pois agora sei, quem eu protegia com a minha vida não era Atena, mas sim tu, Camus…"_**

- Me recordo novamente isto é o valor de tudo então eu posso continuar seguindo.

**_" …Passo de novo pelos templos dos cavaleiros outrora vivos, outrora amigos, outrora família, sinto a tua ausência, sinto a tua respiração perto da minha nuca que tanto me arrepiava enquanto dormias agarrado a mim, o teu peso como carícias mudas que eu correspondia com tanto empenho enquanto dormias no meu leito de amor… incorrespondido…"_**

- Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm vocês próximo. Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui. Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo. Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas.

**_"… Sinto o cosmo de um dos meus melhores amigos a desaparecer como isto teria acontecido? Ele era o melhor entre todos nós, seu poder era e sempre foi comparado ao dos Deuses, seu poder era igualado a Buddha… que miseráveis ratos, doninhas, filhos da puta poderiam ter feito isto? Desço na velocidade da luz, com lágrimas nos olhos pela morte de um ser to querido e especial para mim, Shaka estava morto e eu não queria acreditar, mas não foi esse o sentimento que despedaçou o meu coração, foi ele, a pessoa que eu tanto chorei por tanto tempo estava ali, reparei que seus olhos não me conseguiam ver, mas o seu coração sentiu a minha presença, viu-se o desconforto no seu rosto enigmático para todos, mas não par mim, nunca para mim. O teu uniforme de traidor na mascara que usaste toda a tua vida, na tua face eu te procuro e não te acho mais, no teu cosmo eu não te sinto mais, mas nas minhas lembranças…"_**

- Juntos em todas essas lembranças eu vejo seu sorriso.

**_"…mas elas não me dão as respostas que procuro em ti e nos outros mas mais em ti… Camus o meu espírito, o meu coração aclama pela tua alma, mas ela está vazia assim como o meu coração neste momento, te ataco com todo o meu puder, uma e duas e três vezes, mas recebi o troco daquele maldito do Saga, já não bastou uma vez uma traição infame do passado e agora uma não menos grave… consigo com a minha magoa te erguer pelo pescoço, com toda a minha fúria te submeti a mim… e finalmente és meu…não importam mais quantas lágrimas derramo…"_**

- Todas as lembranças, eu guardei tão bem…

**_"… O encaro e vejo que ele não queria aquilo, sinto o seu cosmo a chorar de dor como meu coração chora, e os olhos dele também, eu não aguento mais tanta dor, porque razão o amor nos deixa tão fracos e vulneráveis a este pouco ridículo e humilhante? Eu devia estar pronto para te matar eu …eu não …não aguento…"_**

- Eu não aguento Mais…****

_**"…o tiro do seu sufoco e deixo-o a vida que ele tomou emprestada de volta, não aguente e me atiro de joelho, como sou fraco por isto, como sou fraco por amor, como sou fraco por ti…"**_

- Camus, meu bem, SABES QUE IREI AMÁ-LO ATÉ AO FIM DOS TEMPOS!****

_**"…sou um louco por te ter dito nesta altura mas que tinha eu a perder? Choro ainda mais desesperado e sinto as tuas lágrimas desesperadas e estranhamente feliz sinto o teu cosmo me envolvendo e ouvi no meu coração as suas palavras de AMOR! Não consigo reagir apenas o fitar incrédulo, e ouço novamente a sua declaração tão quente, tão sofrida e carinho insustentável, não resisto e beijo os seus lábio delicados como o mel, os seus traços finos mas tão apetecíveis como o néctar dos Deuses, mas ele não me corresponde, sim devia ser apenas uma farsa de um traidor que só me queria colocar numa doce e caótica ilusão…"**_

- Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo, em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui. Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo, seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas.

_**"…mas já não preciso mais imaginar, ele está comigo, eu o sinto de corpo e alma junto a mim, ele me agarrou em mais um momento de pura agonia como antes, quando éramos crianças e ele me afogava as dores e dúvidas. O teu abraço, o teu corpo como conseguir ter a percepção que estás morto, que os teus batimentos cardíacos não passam de uma magia que te envolve, te corrói por dentro, eu quero te proteger…eu te quero comigo…"**_

- Todas as minhas lembranças…

"…**_ficaram comigo, quando não estiveres mais aqui…mas agora só quero estar contigo nada mais, o tempo é curto deixa-me pensar que isto não foi um bom sonho e que quando acordar tu já não estas mais no mundo dos vivos, porque vais de novo para um lugar que nunca merecias ter ido, porque tu sim és um anjo, que me ilumina a qualquer hora, choro de novo num pranto desesperado, meu corpo não me obedece, e eu choro, tremo, soluço…e vem calor junto do meu corpo o seu calor gelado, o seu calor próprio e verdadeiro que sempre quis sentir, que sempre sonhei sentir…que sempre amei…Camus…"_**

_Continua…eu acho…_

----------------------------------------------

N/A: oii gente muito obrigado pelas reviews foi por causa delas que eu continuei tão rapidamente a fazer o segundo capitulo, mas eu não sei eu achei uma musica para fazer o 3º e último capitulo, mas agora tou indecisa se continuo ou se vai ficar muito chato…opiniões por favor o/.

A música é dos **_within temptation memories _** eu coloquei a tradução porque só tradução que interessava.

Divirtam-se, obrigada e me ajudem por favor

**Yuki Saiko**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo, CDZ também não me pertence se não o Seiya não existia ou morria muitas vezes durante a série, a Saori ia lavar o banheiro e só existiria Yaoi de Camus e Milo Q e dos outros casais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Porque me faltas tu!

**Nome: **Sentimentos Perdidos…achados

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Tipo: **Yaoi, Song Fic, Drama… Mistura de POV de Camus e de POV de Milo… último capitulo.

**Musica: **porque me faltas tu - Upa dance

**Autor:** Yuki Saiko (Loveless Angel)

----------------------

**Porque me faltas tú **

Milo

" **Me afasto finalmente, não sabia por quanto tempo tivemos naquele beijo, eu queria mais e mais daqueles beijos salgados do mar dos seus lábios. Mas Athena nos chamava e nós só podíamos ir, ele me beijou de novo com uma perecia que nem eu sabia que ele tinha, como se em um simples beijo ele tivesse descoberto toda a minha profundeza. Me assusta tanta rapidez, como se eu fosse observado desde de sempre e este fosse o derradeiro final"**

- Agora que não te tenho, faço de recordações o ar que respiro meu único sustento….

" **Mas nós sabemos que isto não vai durar por muito tempo, agora és tu que me afastas-tas, sabemos que não temos tempo e o teu ainda é mais curto que o meu, seguro uma mecha do teu cabelo respiro, realmente nada mudou, nem o teu aroma que ficou sempre nas nossas casas, o teu cheiro que eu tentei guardar num frasco… algo onde te pode-se sentir…"**

- A água que me banha por fora e por dentro minhas noites e meus dias. Faço de recordações.

**_--oOo—_**

_Camus_

"**_Sabia agora tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça, tantas perguntas que finalmente tinham a mais doce e simples resposta, os lábios macios e ligeiramente carnudos de Milo, o doce sabor de sentimentos, mas finalmente acordei para a vida. Uma vida que não podia viver…o vento se levanta novamente, os deuses sabem do meu amor por ti... Milo! Acaricio lhe a face, que a morte é branda comparada ao nosso sofrimento."_**

_- Agora que acordo do suor e vento_

"…**_mas o futuro é algo incerto…sempre foi… e sempre será… não te preciso contar que a tua ausência de uma hora sem sentir o teu cosmo, a tua presença…a tua vida pareceu um dia… uma vida… uma eternidade. Sofrer em silencio…"_**

- Um baile de silencio no compasso do tempo

" **_Quem me dera poder voltar novamente no tempo, quando o meu mestre disse para me afastar de ti, pois a tua presença só me ia tornar fraco e decadente… e sofri… sofri até hoje… coração de gelo derretido pelo calor do teu radiante coração …agora sofro na alma todas as minha erradas convicções até hoje…meu Milo…"_**

- E escrevo na minha vida corações sem dono

**--oOo--**

Milo e Camus

" _**Essa dor…é simplesmente…"**_

- Porque me faltas tu

- São palavras tatuadas na minha alma

- Sinto falta desses braços que sempre me abraçam

- Como espinhas de fogo que me queimam e abraçam

- Porque me faltas tu

- E me falta sobretudo a tua boca próxima da minha

- Como areia e água

- Como mar e espuma

- Como as palavras e sentimentos

- Como céu e lua

- Como água e gelo

- Como o firmamento que é eterno

- Como o sol que arranha todo o deserto

- Como a minha sombra que vai onde quero

- Como o teu alento que apenas são recordações

Milo

"**_Mas o ódio por tudo isto… porque ele fez isto? Qual a explicação para tidas estas coisas subtis… porque me abandonaste por causa de um pirralho se me amavas? Porque lutas contras nós? Porque? Porque? A deusa chateia-se e tenho de te levar até ela o cosmo dela esta bem forte… que ódio tantas perguntas com mais perguntas, sem nenhuma resposta em concreto pego-te pelo ombro te levando até ela… sinto o teu corpo sobre o meu…coro! Droga porque tenho de pensar que tantas noites desejei saber o que hoje sei para estar como hoje estou, com o teu corpo sobre o meu. O teu cheiro tão perto, o teu peso leve, os teus lábios a me fazerem pequenas carícias junto do meu pescoço, assim como a tua respiração sobre o mesmo…arrepiando cada pedacinho do meu corpo moreno. Sem mais valias te coloco no chão como um verme doeu mais a mim que a ti acredita…fingir que eras um traidor quando no fundo sei que …tudo é para o bem da humanidade… ahmmm meu Camus"_**

- Agora que não te tenho faço de lamentos o meu tempo… o tempo que me falta e o meu lugar, meu único alimento.

" **_Para minha surpresa os acontecimentos surpreendeste ainda estavam por vir vejo a deusa a ajoelhar-se e nas mãos de Kanon a derradeira arma de todos os tempos… o punhal que faria Athena cair na escura e sombria morte… era esse o intento desde do início… mas se assim foi… porquê! Porquê tantas mortes desnecessárias se tudo acabaria assim…. Se as únicas pessoas que eu tinha e que realmente queria proteger estavam mortas, ou quase mortas… e Athena cai no chão como todos os seus inimigos queriam… não podia ser, vi Camus a chorar, se meu coração doía por ver aquela a quem tinha de proteger morta e todo o meu trabalho até agora em vão… esse órgão parou de bater a ver Camus desaparecer de novo. As minhas lágrimas rolam novamente… me lembrando de todas as carícias trocadas durante os anos juntos… assim como as de a bem pouco tempo… pois elas…"_**

- Algo que me acalma todos os desejos, lágrimas, carícias faço-as de recordações. CAMUSS!

Camus:

" _**A última imagem que vejo antes de deixar de novo este maravilhoso mundo, foi o ser mais fantástico que conheci, amei e principalmente me apaixonei… Milo Scorpiu… simulamos a morte da Deusa, mas e agora? Ele vai vir até aqui teimoso como é, guerreiro como é, apaixonado como é…abro finalmente meus olhos vendo que voltei há minha tortuosa antiga casa… Milo"**_

- Agora que acordo cravado no medo, vejo em cada manha um arco-íris negro.

" **_Cinzento, escuro, negro, preto é assim os meus dias sem ti, sem o teu sorriso, presença, a insanidade dos teus pensamentos e carícias sinto as tuas mãos ainda a segurarem a minha luz que se afasta de tudo, acordo olho ao redor. Como um lugar tão cheio pode ser tão vazio, tão sem alma… tão imundo e pecaminoso. O vento passa por mim, sinto os teus toques novamente as carícias que mancham a minha pele, ouço a ressonância da tua voz, se mesmo no escuro provocado por o tesouro do céu de Shaka… "_**

- E fecho os olhos e pelo menos vejo-te!

Milo e Camus

- Porque me faltas tu

- E me falta sobretudo a tua boca próxima da minha

- Como areia e água

- Como mar e espuma

- Como as palavras e sentimentos

- Como céu e lua

- Como agua e gelo

- Como o firmamento que é eterno

- Como o sol que arranha todo o deserto

- Como nossa sombra que vai onde quero

- Como o teu alento que apenas são recordações

- Amo-te

_Mas enquanto houver amor esses dois acreditarem nele, dois corpo, dois tempos, duas almas não se podem separar, enquanto os sentimentos que unem mundos, destronem montanhas estiver em pé!_

_By: Yuki Saiko_

_**--oOo--**_

"_Uma vez que não podemos viver tudo, então o importante é viver o essencial e cada um de nós tem o seu essencial."_

_By Marc Levy_

**_--oOo—_**

_**Owari**_

_**In 19/08/2006 **_

_**Esta fic demorou um pouco não era para ser durante tanto tempo de espera, agradecimentos a todos os que lutaram por ela pois nem era para ser publicada na realidade. **_

**_Esta música é muito bonita se a quiserem ouvir enquanto a lerem deve o fazer pois entenderam melhor os sentimentos que o envolvem e o porquê desta música._**

_**Queria agradecer a todos os que me deixaram reviews e me deram força para continuar com esta fic de verdade, quando leio uma review me dá sempre mais e mais vontade de escrever cada vez mais pois alguém gostou esse é o motivo de eu gostar das review…**_

**_Arigato a Teffy-chan que me betou a fic e que sempre tem muita paciência comigo, mas eu também tenho xD aturamo-nos \o/_**

_**Espero que me digam o que acharam do final da fic… muito obrigada por tudo.**_

_**Yuki Saiko **_

_**(Loveless Angel)**_


End file.
